Naruto: The Exp System
by RPG God
Summary: A Sharingan is 500,000 Exp. Byakugan is 300,000 Exp! Then how much is the Rinnegan! Holy shit!


"Mm"?

I lazily yawned as I woke up.

The sun hits my eyes as soon as I opened my eyes.

I rolled to my sides to avoid the sun.

It's a nice day atleast.

I sat up and stretched.

As I looked around I noticed something was off.

Wait this isn't my house.

I looked around the room again to onserve my surroundings.

It was a bland room.

White painted walls and it was decently furnished.

Maybe it isn't so bland.

Eh?

I looked down at my legs.

Holy shit when did...

I could hear my heart thumping.

How am I so tall?

I slowly stood up.

Did I undergo some surgery or something?

I think I am 5'11 or 6 foot tall, I was quite short last time.

I slowly walked out of the room.

Oh.

This house ain't half bad, whoever lives here must be living a decent life.

Can't believe I'm this tall..

I should call Watari he probably knows what happened, where's my phone?

I patted down my pants.

I look down.

What type of pajamas are these.

Did they changed me, did they see me naked?!

Where's my phone?!

I looked everywhere but couldn't find it.

Until I found a certain drawer.

"Oh cool"!

There was a bunch of ninjutsu stuff here.

There's a shuriken and a knife.

Whoever lives here most likely trained in some martial arts.

I always wanted to learn some karate shit.

He also had a flak jacket in his closet, probably in the military.

Lemme take a piss and figure out what happened.

As I walked in the bathroom I looked to my left to see a mirror.

On reflex I touched my face.

"T-this is so trippy right now...".

I looked different.

_This is not me._

I had black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skinned.

I felt my heart beating on my chest hard.

I took deep long breaths to calm down and trying to understand what exactly happened yesterday.

Hell I lost the urge to piss.

I think I'm in a maniacs house.

That must be it!

I quickly looked out the window.

What the hell!

What country am I in?!

What kind of Third World Country am I in?!

I'm gettin the fuck outta here, where's my passport?

Knock knock knock.

It came from the door down the hall.

This fucker is already home.

I want answers now!

I took a deep breathe and walked towards the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it.

To see a a guy around my height maybe slightly below, how tall am I actually?

He had brown hair and brown eyes, he had a composed expression on.

He doesn't look like a maniac.

"Yea"? I asked.

He just strolled right in like he owned the place.

"Koa, don't act like the last mission never happened, are you still taking your medicine"? He sat straight down at his couch.

I closed the door.

Maybe he's not, wait Koa?

My name's Ken.

"Well, before you say anything, my na-".

He then looked upset.

"Dude why don't you ever take your medicine"!

He quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen cabinet and took out a medicine, like he knew it was there the whole time.

Yea this guy clearly lives here.

"If you don't take this medicine you can die, I don't know why you hate it, it's just a pill".

He took out a pill and walks upto me.

I just stood there, lost at whats going on.

Why...wait is he my friend or something?

He forces my mouth open and shoves the pill-

Wait no stop!

"Acckkkk"!

"SWALLOW IT"?

HES A MANIAC.

Police help me!

I'm being harrassed.

Guh.

I swallowed the pill.

He could've just given the pill to me!

"Heh you didn't resist as much, so you finally knew huh, the medicine was even free, we should be grateful we even survived that B-Ranked mission".

B-Ranked Mission?

Fuck is he talkin about?

"I think I lost most of my memories to be honest..what's your name"? I asked

He looked quite aghast.

"Koa, stop playing, seriously, It's me Tiro, dude we went to the Academy together".

"Oh".

So we went to school together, so he's my best friend most likely.

"More importantly we went through a B-Ranked Mission with Mizuna, we had to guard a very rich noble's son, but you nearly died in the process, if it weren't for Mizuna's healing skills you...would've died..".

Wait what the fuck.

I laughed a bit.

So I'm some bodyguard?

"I'm serious, but we completed our mission regardless and quickly took you back to Konoha, so you cant go to missions for about a month, you got 2 weeks left, you were in the hospital for 2 weeks".

"But you look fine, are you hurt"?

"Not really". I said back.

What the hell is Konoha..

Dude I think I'm in another world.

Now that I think about it, there's no way I did all these things and I'm in a completely different body.

I'm a fuckin taxi driver.

Now that I was aware that I was in a another world, I had to think calmly.

"So what do I do for a living"?

"You're a Shinobi for Konoha, a Chunin".

"What's a Chunin"?

"Basically you're a mid-ranked Ninja, that's still pretty good".

"How old am I"?

He then laughed.

"23".

Hell I'm still the same age!

Was kinda hoping to be younger.

"Well Koa, I'll be taking my leave, and I'm serious check your medicine and if you still don't recall your memories till tomorrow, I'm gonna drag your ass to the hospital". He chuckled.

"Heh yea, see ya Tiro"! I closed the door behind him.

In a few seconds I tumbled on the floor.

My knees were shaking.

I'm a fuckin Ninja, I-I don't wanna kill anybody!

Hell no!

After a few moments.

I took a deep breathe.

Let's think for once.

I guess this house belongs to me, since Tiro left.

I got up slowly.

Calm down assess the situation.

I looked around.

I should find out everything I can about Koa.

I rummaged around every corner of the house.

I learned more about Koa but also more about the World I was in.

Due to some of the books lying around the house it was pretty easy to gain the knowledge I needed.

I was in a World where humans can literally control elements.

Shinobis can shoot out fireballs and all that crap.

For the first time, I was actually excited...

I mean it's bad but...I'm a Mid-Ranked Ninja so..maybe I can do the same.

I was contemplating whether or not to throw my hands in the air and summon a huge ass fireball.

"Squeak".

I slowly turned my head to the noise.

It was a cute little rat, rummaging around my house.

My castle.

"Fuck outta here, this is my house"!

I tried to step on it but it was too quick.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to kill this rat so it wouldn't roam around my house.

For some reason I felt a certain pride when it comes to this house.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

No matter how many times I tried it would zig zag and run away.

"You small fuck get over here"! I jumped up in the air and brought my foot down.

Only to kill it in the process but I slammed hard on the floor aswell.

**1 Exp Earned.**

What.

Do I have a computer installed in my eye?

Who made this, google?

It follows me everywhere it goes.

It said Exp, like one of those rpg games I played when I was a teenager.

Yea I'm not a boring person I played tons of rpgs!

Exp, so I can level up right?

**Correct the User can accumulate Exp by killing enemies in order to level up!**

Holy fuck, am I in a RPG?

I got no response from the window however.

"What do I call you"?

**Just use your mind to talk to me, call me System, say 'Status'.**

"Status"?

**Status**

**Kao Imogo**

**Level 1**

**Exp: 1**

**Chakra Affinity: Fire**

Eh?

Is that it?

Where's my strength and speed stats?

**I decided to give you a balanced set of stats, just worry about leveling up.**

Wait no, don't do that!

"I rather specialize in one stat though, I'm gonna be weak"!

**No you're not you're gonna excel in every aspect as long as you reach the level.**

I can't really control this thing..

"How much exp do I need to level"?

**Just 100 Exp will do, since you are as strong as a Civilian.**

Wait what, I'm a Mid-Rank Ninja?

**Yes, but I put your soul into this body and this Ninja specialized in Speed so, I reseted everything.**

Y-you!

"Why"!!

The System didn't respond.

Speed is so important!

So this System basically locked me out of my stats, I just gotta focus on leveling up.

Can I even see my Stats?

Damn.. I'm hungry.

Sigh.

**You can use Exp to purchase items in the System Store.**

What the hell.

Did I read and hear that right?

You don't use Exp as a source of currency that's dumb!

**To open the System Store just tap 'System Store' at the bottom of your Status.**

I proceeded to follow the System's instructions and there was certain categories I had access to.

"System, why are the others locked"?

**You have to level up to unlock!**

I think this is simple...

The store had scrolls, food, weapons for sale..

But...

I couldn't afford anything.

Not even the Miso Ramen for 10 Exp.

Why is it even 10 Exp, that's 10 rats!

I'm not even hungry anymore.

"System, do other people have this system"?

**Nope!**

Oh.

"System do you know a place where I can level up safely"?

**System Feature Locked, Level Required: 10**

This thing isn't as helpful as I thought..

This shit uses Exp that is only made for leveling into a currency aswell, that's so shit!

Maybe I should just look around this Village a bit.

I put on some clothes and shoes and got ready.

Oh the keys are in this pocket.

I proceeded to leave my home and went downstairs, exiting the building.

The weather seems nice.

I walked around.

Some people nodded or waved at me.

I just did the same back to them, I guess I know them aswell.

I should first find a place to earn exp.

Augh!

System, this isn't fair you should just help me a bit I have no idea where to go!

**Since this is the First time the User is using the System, I shall reward you 1,000 Exp!**

Yes, thanks gimme the Exp!

**You shall receive your reward in 6 hours.**

Eh...

Fine.

I felt really stumped after that.

But it's free Exp right?

System, is there other ways I can earn Exp?

**Just do certain feats, it doesn't give as much as killing but it still gives Exp!**

Great, what're the feats?!

It didn't respond back.

Fine, I'll ju-

Why is this guy staring the shit out of me.

There was a guy amongst the crowd just looking at me in anger.

He had a jacket like I had in my closet.

Yea I gotta go, I'm leaving I took a sharp right and walked right out of there.

Scary fuck, don't just stare at me.

He looked crazy as shit, damn bum.

I should go look for a gym or something, maybe I should be a rat exterminator and accumulate some Exp until I le-

"Kao, you shameless fuck, get over here before I fuck ye in the ass"!

My heart sank.

WHAT THE HELL!

Is this dude a rapist?!

Oh nah!

I looked back.

It was the same guy that was staring at me like he finally found his prey.

I-I really have to run!

I took off, I took another sharp right into an alleyway.

I think I can mak-

"Agh"!

He tackled me to the ground.

No no, this isn't fair!

I'm not actually Koa, I like girls, please!

"You think you can run from me when you're injured, finally I'm gonna have my revenge"!

"Wait no, please stop"!

I was struggling left to right.

He was slobbering and had a huge creepy smile.

"Talking all that shit, now you're finally begging, too bad I ain't going eas-"

"Chunin, let him go".

Eh?

He looked behind him to see a masked individual wearing all black.

Ah, it's the ANBUs, they are the cream of the crop ninjas, they secretly protect their village and do missions only assigned to them by the Kage's themselves!

Thank god!

The guy reluctantly stood up.

"You're aware how severe this situation is, don't you". The Anbu walked up to the Guy.

"I-I'm sorry Anbu-san...please, it was a joke, I won't ever do this again"! He did a full bow for a few seconds.

He was trembling, he became a completely different person a few moments ago.

"Leave".

He vanished in an instant.

I wanna do that too!

That technique looked so useful.

"Thank you so much Anbu-san, you really saved be back there"! I got up slowly.

The ANBU didn't respond back, but proceeded to walk towards me instead.

The atmosphere felt weird.

"Uhm, so maybe I can maybe treat you to so-".

I took a step back.

Aren't they friendly, why is ANBU-san not responding.

Did I fuck up?

Is it an assassin instead?

It was at a point where I was backed up against a wall, we were face to face.

Or mask to face.

I was shaking, a book said these are the most elite of ninjas!

Then the ANBU leaned over to my ear.

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to run away this time".

She sounded feminine.

Run, is she my enemy too?

**User get out of there, there's a small chance of you being killed!**

What why!

I thought ANBUs protect us!

That's when I felt something wet and warm on my left ear.

Did she just lick my ear?

"Maybe you finally given in, correct"?

She ran her hands to my chest then to my abs.

"Strange, you seem to have gotten weaker, I can train you".

**User, don't trust her get out of there!**

How, can I even run away from her?!

It didn't respond back.

I'm fucked.

"Please just leave me alone".

She softly giggled.

"Will you let me train you, when I'm free"?

**Say Yes!**

"Yes"!

The Anbu took a step back.

"Good, you know where to find me".

She stroked my jaw to my chin and disappeared in an instant.

It was just me now.

I should just go back home right away.

**You could've handled that better, I'm disappointed in you.**

What, but you told me to say Yes?!

It didn't respond back.

It never does.

I decided to return home.

I was really paranoid as I constantly looked around.

But I returned home safely!

I immediately locked my door.

"Holy shit, I gotta level up right now"!

I should just rest and wait till I receive my Exp.

Once I get over 1,000 Exp I'll decide what to do next.

I jumped in my bed, got comfortable.

I drifted off to slee-

"Believe it"!

I quickly sat up.

It was silent.

"This village is making me paranoid as shit".

I laid back down in the same comfortable position.

I proceeded to sleep.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, if you did enjoy this, feel free to leave a review(it motivates me) if you want. Also if you want to read more stories similar to this, then go read my other fanfic called "Avatar RPG", it's basically based in the Avatar the Last Airbender world, well thanks again and have a nice day!**


End file.
